As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In database servers, data for multiple databases can be tightly coupled to a server process instance, and a single database server process instance can have multiple user databases that share common system databases. The databases on the servers occasionally need to be brought down for operating system and software patching. During these periods the databases can fail over to another database server and provide some uptime for the databases. If one database causes a failure, all of the databases on the instance have to be shut down and the entire instance has to be restarted on the failover database server. During this operation there is no application access to any of the databases on the instance until the instance is restarted on the failover server.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.